Aboard the Jolly Roger
by femphoenix
Summary: During their journey to Neverland Regina gets stuck with bunking with Emma. Already irritated with the way life had played out, she harshly questions the choice of attire Emma has picked out from the depths of the pirate's wardrobe. One-shot Swan Queen


**_A/N As promised to the 200th reviewer of Under the Veil this is a one-shot for littledragonflyson. I hope you like this :)_**

**_Please feel free to leave a review and never assume I don't take prompts. I may have dug myself a grave by trying to write four stories at once, but I'm always looking for new ideas for one-shots or even scenes to slip into my longer fics. Enjoy :D_**

"Alright, mates," the captain of the massive ship called out to everyone as he fiddled with his hook, "Now that we're all aboard the Jolly Roger there needs to be a discussion concerning the sleeping situation. There are plenty enough bunks for everyone"

Almost instantly Snow grabbed hold of Charming's arm and therefore threw the division between men and women out of the question. Everyone within the group looked at one another, Emma biting her lip as Regina stood a distance away with a growing concern that she would have to share a bunk with _someone._

"I may have an idea as to my sleeping partner," Hook grinned as his coal rimmed eyes flickered over to the blonde who rolled her eyes.

"No way!" she barked.

"But I have the Captain's Quarters," he argued back with that cocky smirk still plastered across his face.

"I'd rather jump off this ship than share _anything_ with you."

The others watched on in amusement as the two bickered. Emma crossed her arms in defiance, but stood her ground. It wasn't until Snow stepped up that they quieted.

"Alright, now calm down. I'm sure something can be arranged."

Emma sighed and backed down. She gave the entire group a hard look, her green eyes landing on the one and only person she'd rather bunk with than jump overboard.

"Why in God's name are you wearing that?" the former queen scoffed as she regarded the blonde dressed in pirate's attire.

The mayor had been cursed with bunking with the infuriating blonde during their journey to Neverland. It was an argument pointless of fighting since the blonde wouldn't budge in her decision. In argument, she had made a point that perhaps Henry's two mothers should try and coincide in the same space without ripping each other's hearts out. For his benefit. They were going to have to learn to tolerate one another eventually.

"I don't remember packing a bag, your majesty," the blonde replied, "do you?"

Brown eyes rolled dramatically as she sat upon her hammock in which she sneered at for the hundredth time. The first time they had entered into their room, she couldn't believe her eyes at what they were going to be sleeping in.

Noticing the familiar look upon her bunkmates face, the blonde adopted a smirk. She leaned against the wall casually, her chest sticking out a bit more than usual with the black bodice that sat above a white blouse which There were a few skirts she could have chosen from in the pile, but she opted for a pair of black trousers. She had nearly jumped for joy when she came upon matching leather boots that met her knees. She fixed the red bandana that covered the top of her golden locks before turning her attention back to the mayor.

"Still bothered by our sleeping predicaments?"

"They're hammocks," the brunette deadpanned.

"No shit, Sherlock. What did you expect? We're not on a Disney Cruise."

Cold, brown eyes locked on bright green.

"Well aren't you just the clown of the night?"

A small grimace shook the blonde and she bit her lip at a memory she could probably benefit by forgetting.

"Hardly. I hate clowns."

"Need I ask?"

"You better not."

"Then it's settled."

Letting go of a rather large sigh, the brunette grabbed hold of a rough blanket and attempted to lay down, such a feat ending up in vain as she almost made impact with the wooden floor. Luckily for her Emma was fast on her feet and grabbed her.

"I don't need your help," the older woman muttered and blew away a fallen lock of brown.

"Oh, you're very welcome, your majesty," the other replied sardonically while crossing her arms.

A tense moment passed between them before an idea came to Emma. Opting for a smile to contrast with Regina's forever imprinted frown, she grabbed hold of the latter's arm.

"Come on; let's go get some fresh air."

"Excuse me?"

Jerking away, Regina narrowed her eyes. Was the sheriff really that mindless to think that just because they shared a room she could manhandle her? Only a few weeks ago the two women were literally grabbing at each other's throat in attempt to kill one another.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?"

"Sorry, maybe that wasn't the best move, but really. Let's go out on the dock. Unlike it being blistering hot earlier it's really cool now."

It was a battle she didn't really feel like fighting. Regina had had enough of that for once. Giving in, but still holding her head high as a queen, she followed the infuriating blonde outside.

Perhaps fresh air was really what the mayor needed. She had been worried sick about Henry being lost to her forever and fell into complaining about everything she could just to distract her.

Off on the other end cheering could be heard from Hook and Gold; though the men hated each other's guts such things became lost in the haze of bottles of rum to rid away the worries of the worlds they were leaving and about to see.

Leaning over the edge to look out at the vast sea, Emma ran her hands along the smooth wood of the railing, relishing in the cool breeze of the night. The moon shone bright casting the dark waters with its light and for a second the blonde thought of Ruby and wondered if she were running free in the wild.

A few feet away the brunette stood, weary to tread so close to the edge. She may have ruled over a kingdom once, but sadly she had never been out to sea. From afar she watched the blonde's long strands of hair dance about and she couldn't help her eyes from drifting downward. Even though she was looking from the back, she could still catch the way the bodice clung to the blonde's figure.

Such attire wasn't exactly in her interest, yet she couldn't deny the unusual stirring within herself as she studied her longer. It wasn't until the sheriff turned and brown eyes diverted from their view.

"Are you afraid of water?"

Eyebrows arched high at the accusation and she nearly sneered, yet she reminded herself that maybe forming some sort of alliance with the Savior wasn't as bad of an idea as it sounded. It had been quite a long time since she had a true friend. Noticing the sincere look on the younger woman's face she greeted her with a smile.

"Not really," she replied as she took a few cautious steps forward.

By the time she reached the side to Emma's left she was now met with an eyebrow raised by the blonde's, clearly unconvinced of her words. That was one thing she could give Emma credit for. She could spot a liar from a mile away.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," the blonde shrugged.

"I have a fear of dark waters."

Green eyes went wide at the sudden confession. That was one thing Emma would have never thought to hear coming from the Evil Queen. Curiosity began to poke at her, urging her to ask on, but she knew that was uncalled for. That was one thing she knew not to do was to try and peer inside the walls of the cold brunette, yet, without a word being uttered from the blonde's lips, Regina continued on with her explanation.

"I know it may seem a bit silly and all, but I never got around to swimming much when I was younger. The first time I did swim in a lake I almost had a panic attack. I was fine until I got to the point where I couldn't stand. The water around me was dark and I couldn't see my feet. It could have been only a few feet or two under, but it didn't matter. I couldn't see underneath me and therefore I felt vulnerable, left open for whatever creatures that lurk the depths of the waters."

Emma was astounded. She never asked for the mayor to open up to her and never even thought it possible for the woman to do so. It must have been a type of sea sickness. Or maybe Regina truly was lonely and wanted someone to talk to even if it meant the blonde. Henry was gone and the everyone else on the boat had a bone to pick with her. Not that Emma didn't. Just like dark water, Regina was vulnerable here. Surrounded by people who would probably benefit if she vanished from this Earth.

The younger woman shook her head, her lips becoming a flat line before she licked them and spoke.

"That's understandable. I can't really swim that well."

A low snicker came from the darker woman's throat.

"Is that so? Are you telling me that if I pushed you overboard right now there would be a high chance of you not surviving?"

"Well, if you really want to put it that way then yes."

Both women shared a laugh before it fell silent once more leaving Emma to think if Regina was actually pondering such thoughts of getting rid of her. They had come a long ways since a year ago when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke. Now here they stood on the Jolly Roger in search for their son who was captured and brought to Neverland. Henry. The only reason the two women even met.

Emma chewed her bottom lip for a long moment. Several other thoughts drifting in and out of her head like the last moments with her and Neal. She told him that she loved him which was a huge mistake on her part. It was a spur of the moment kind of deal that left her feeling like shit and wondering whether that would have made a difference in how the man died. Because Neal was for sure dead wherever he had been carried off to. Shaking her head, not wanting to give thought to telling Henry that his father was gone, she turned her attention back to Regina.

"We're both on the same side, ya know."

"Pardon?"

The mayor's reaction was slow as if she was lost in her own thoughts as well. But the small pull at her lips told that she had heard what Emma said.

"I know we've had our ups and downs, but this time you aren't fighting me for Henry. We're both looking for our son and I won't give up until we find him."

"Neither will I, dear," Regina replied with a sigh, "Neither will I."

The brunette's thoughts lingered on the way Emma mentioned "_our _son". She hadn't thought of that really and it was a strange thought. Sharing Henry with anyone was one thing, but sharing them with a woman was a whole other story. Especially when the woman was Emma Swan who was the exact opposite of herself and the reason that her bright son had been slowly corrupted by grease filled foods and awful slang.

Then her eyes began to wander again. Down the pale skin of the blonde's neck that looked surprisingly soft, to the curves of her torso and down further south. She was well aware of the woman's finely toned arms and unexpectedly began wondering what the rest of her body looked like. Felt like. She had spotted the sheriff a few times back in Storybrooke taking a midnight jog which had confirmed her wonders of how she stayed so fit whilst eating so much junk food.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she was met with green eyes staring at her curiously.

"I don't bite, ya know?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You nearly jumped a foot away just a second ago. I don't really care if you look; just try not to be so uninterested because it does not sit well with your eyes."

The brunette was speechless. She truly had been caught red handed with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You can try and act like you hate me, but I've seen the way you look at me."

"That's ridiculous," Regina scoffed as she rolled her eyebrows.

"Is it?"

Suddenly Emma had gotten much closer to her and was only breaths away from her face. She could feel the abrupt hot breath of the brunette's hitting her cheek and she cocked a grin. She was sure that if she could hear the woman's heartbeat it would be racing a million miles per second.

Regina hated being caught. Even if it was merely a gaze. Or a longing stare.

The waters really must have been getting to Regina's head because suddenly she felt lightheaded when the blonde got closer. Not only had she realized that the sheriff was actually a very attractive woman, but she had also given in to that fact that a pirate's attire truly suited Emma well.

It was a stupid mistake that she should have thought about, but the moment came in a spurt. Leaning forward, she closed the gap as she captured pink lips with her own. At first it was shy and she would have pulled back if it weren't for strong arms that encircled her and pulled her flush against the other.

A soft tongue flicked against red lips and she slowly opened her mouth with a moan as the intruder slid past. Their tongues met in a violent fight of dominance that Regina chose to win by nipping at swollen lips which only enticed the blonde further. If it weren't for the cool breeze coming from the ocean their bodies would have been sweltering.

Never leaving one another's touch, the blonde pushed the other's back into the railing of the deck and began to trail wet kissed down her neck. She could have sworn that Regina muttered her actual first name, but she was so lost in the moment that she didn't care.

Slender hands began to fumble at a way to remove the bodice and succeeded eventually only to be given the next obstacle of white linen. She slipped cool hands underneath the blonde's shirt and traced the firm abs of her stomach. She nearly melted.

However that wasn't enough. She needed to see it for herself. Every last bit of it. With great urge, the brunette began to lift the blouse up, but was stopped by pale hands. Looking up into green eyes, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Not here," Emma whispered.

It was then that Emma led the mayor back into their bunks where somehow they would make due with the privacy they had and hope that the wooden walls were thick enough to conceal their secrets.


End file.
